


關於王馬小吉的生理期

by Souya0420



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souya0420/pseuds/Souya0420
Summary: 如題，是王馬來月經的神奇故事棉條play(？)有





	關於王馬小吉的生理期

　 糟透了。

　　王馬小吉捂著肚子，腦中像是炸開了般什麼都無法思考，只剩這個念頭不斷循環播放。

　　他現在蹲在一樓的男廁，脫下來的白色褲子上染了一片血跡。

　　雖然他很想不顧一切的撒腿狂奔，但這裡離自己的個人房有段距離，途中一定會遇上其他人，他們會看到他的背影和沾血的那個部位……

　　該死，要是有披風就好了。

　　腹部傳來的悶痛感提醒他沒時間在這裡猶豫不決，繼續拖下去情況只會越來越糟糕。

　　沒什麼比一個超高校級的總統獨自在廁所隔間喃喃自語還要蠢的了。

　　下定決心後，王馬小吉重新將褲子穿上，收拾乾淨後對著鏡子擠出一貫的笑容，下一瞬間，他有如閃電似的奪門而出——

　　……原本是該這樣的，可是他的手都還沒碰到門把，門就在他眼前被推開，接著某種像是用鈍器敲打的感覺和「咚」的一聲傳來……回過神來，他跌坐在廁所的磁磚地板上，眼前是此刻最不想看見的人。

　　「王馬君！你還好吧？」最原終一似乎也沒料到開門的剎那會有人衝過來，慌亂的蹲下想檢查對方的傷勢，不過偵探先生的鼻子很快便捕捉到了一股淡淡的血腥味，不經意的低頭一看，卻赫然發現王馬的雙腿間有著一灘駭人的血漬。

　　若是平時的王馬小吉肯定會裝作若無其事的起身，大聲嚷嚷「哇我的屁股裂成兩半了啦小最原你要怎麼陪我」，他則會無比冷靜地吐槽屁股本來就是兩半的。

　　但是上一秒王馬的肚子正疼著，加上意外的衝擊讓腦子變得更加混亂，因此他只是下意識地彎著身捧住肚子，錯過了開玩笑的最佳時機。

　　「……這是怎麼回事？是因為剛才的那下撞擊……？」雖然嘴上這麼問，不過最原心裡很清楚並不是，這血的味道聞起來太奇怪了，和一般的鮮血不太一樣，有種說不出的熟悉氣味。

　　「我知道了！難道王馬君有痔瘡……」

　　發言被一個不算重的巴掌強行終止了。

　　「才不是！小最原撞倒了我就要負責送我回房，等等會跟你解釋的……唔……」

　　從剛剛開始，王馬君護住的部位就一直是肚子而不是臀部……即使很在意這點，他還是沒多問的將人扶起，正準備彎腰讓對方趴到自己背上時，一個微微顫抖的聲音阻止了他。

　　「小最原……這個姿勢的話，屁股會被看到的……」

　　對了，王馬君穿的是純白長褲，就算遠遠的望過去血色仍十分明顯。

　　最原在一番苦思後導出了解決方法，他躬下身子，在對方細碎的驚呼中將王馬抱起——以公主抱的姿勢。

　　「抱歉，這就是我得出的結論了，可能會不太舒服，請多包涵。」

　　「嗚哇，真虧小最原能一把抱起我呢……而且動作還挺熟練的。」

　　「那是王馬君你太輕了……」

　　最原小心翼翼的快步前進，所幸一路上沒遇到幾個人，白銀同學瞄了他們一眼後露出神秘的微笑，機望同學則是在正要開口時被王馬的眼神堵回去了。

　　*

　　　　來到房門前，王馬掏出鑰匙解鎖後示意他把自己放在床上，隨後便以一種奇怪的蜷縮姿勢躺著，像一隻任性的貓。

　　「小最原，幫我弄個熱水袋來～」

　　「為什麼是這種叫寵物的口氣！？」

　　「不當寵物的話，小最原要當我的媽媽嗎？啊、不行，那個位子是小東條的……」一陣沉默後，王馬小吉忽然雙眼一亮，朝最原勾了勾手指，在他湊過來時在耳邊輕聲說：

　　「不然，當我的老公怎麼樣？」

　　小最原聽到這句話後的臉頰熱度都能直接當他的熱水袋了，可惜把別人的臉壓在那種尷尬的地方不太好，這點良知王馬還是多少有的，還有一部分原因是他不想被當成性騷擾的變態。

　　最原終一小聲呢喃了幾句，跌跌撞撞地拿了床頭的透明袋子衝向浴室，王馬微笑的表情在門關上的瞬間消失無蹤，只剩下痛苦的扭曲。

　　邪惡總統和這張像路邊病弱野貓的臉實在太不相稱了，他是王，是統領，然而此刻的他卻能被任何人輕易征服。

　　太可笑了。

　　他邊自嘲的想著邊翻了個身，正好最原拿著水袋走了出來。看到正在深呼吸緩解疼痛的他，偵探擔憂的皺起眉頭。

　　「王馬君……給，熱水袋。」

　　王馬極力想擺出一副沒什麼大不了的樣子，但一對上最原的雙眼，預設好的台詞便全數堵在喉嚨。

　　……就像想被他多照顧一些似的。

　　驚訝於自己奇怪的想法，最後他一言不發的接過袋子敷在下腹部。

　　王馬閉著眼睛，像在感受水的熱度，又像是在忍耐。

　　「好點了嗎？」

　　「嗯，謝謝小最原，最喜歡你了～」幾分鐘後，見他又開起了玩笑，最原終一鬆了一口氣，隨即換上了嚴肅的態度。

　　「那麼，能和我說了嗎？」

　　「嗯？」

　　「——關於王馬君來月經的事。」

　　*

　　「這就是你的推理嗎，偵探先生？」王馬收起虛假的笑容，直勾勾地盯著對方。

　　「最初被我撞倒時，明明沒有碰到的下腹看起來卻比臀部還痛、那個部位的血跡，以及使用熱水袋緩解疼痛，這些應該足夠證明我的猜想。」最原扶著下巴，將視線下意識地移開。

　　其實還有一點，但他可不敢說出口。

　　在浴室裝熱水時，最原突然想起混雜著血液的奇怪味道在哪裡聞過了。

　　血中的鐵味特別重，不過最主要的是……充滿王馬小吉特有的味道——呃、他的確不陌生，卻是在剛剛才想起來。

　　總覺得自己好像變態一樣。

　　「賓果！是正解喔，不愧是小最原呢，看來想蒙混過去是行不通了。」意外的，王馬沒有做任何辯駁，直接爽快承認。

　　「……為什麼？難道王馬君其實是女孩子嗎？」如果真相是這樣的話，那似乎可以解釋一些事情，例如王馬君的身高……

　　「別以為我不知道你在想什麼喔小最原，我的頭頂都要被看禿了！」王馬鼓起腮幫子，伸出雙手作勢要阻擋他的視線，「很可惜的是，我不是女孩子喔。」

　　「大約是十四歲？某天突然下腹痛了起來，到廁所脫下褲子一看就這樣了——總之在那之後，每個月都會發生一次，原本我以為是痔瘡還是什麼其他的想法都不成立了，或許真的是所謂月經吧。」

　　嘛，被那傢伙動了什麼奇怪手術或催眠的可能性也是有的，不過關於過去的事，他暫時還不想讓小最原知道。

　　「那至少該去做個檢查……」

　　「小最原，你忘了我的『超高校級』嗎？邪惡組織的總領可不能隨便在外趴趴走的。」

　　「我聽說通常這種組織能找得到密醫。」

　　聽到這句話，王馬沉默了一陣子，最後嘆口氣，小聲呢喃：

　　「……因為感覺很丟臉。」

　　像個小孩子似的。

　　最原不知不覺將手覆在對方的頭頂上揉了幾下，王馬好像想開口說些什麼，但又放棄般吞了回去，沒再對這個狀況發表意見。

　　小心翼翼地把他攬入懷中，除了體味還參雜著葡萄芬達的甜美香氣，明明最原喜歡的是咖啡的苦澀，此刻竟覺得這樣也還不錯。

　　「吶，王馬君的經血是從哪裡流出來的呢？」突然一個鬼使神差的問題打破了看似溫馨的氣氛，「尿道？還是後面？」

　　「……總之不是尿道，小最原問這個要做什麼？」他只有不好的預感。

　　「嗯……偵探的查證精神？」最原一本正經的表情，雙手卻開始不安分的在王馬身上遊走。

　　「別鬧了，你該不會想做吧？我現在的那裡可全是血喔？」

　　說到這裡，他才想到還沒處理沾血的褲子和流血的後面。

　　「那麼我幫你脫下來。」

　　雖然是該這樣沒錯，但王馬卻產生了莫名的羞恥感，不過小最原應該不會對現在的自己做到最後吧……於是他也沒有多做反抗，讓最原褪下了長褲和那件顏色醒目的四角內褲，還不忘在與床單接觸的部分墊上紙巾。

　　「王馬君平時是怎麼止血的呢？也是用衛生棉嗎？」最原將他的姿勢調整成雙腿大開呈M字，好奇地打量血紅的穴口，他被這專注的視線盯得不太自然。

　　「不，因為那個不方便活動也不太舒服，所以我是用棉條……」

　　「棉條？」

　　「一種管狀的東西，黑白熊似乎有在浴室的櫃子裡準備……」

　　「……他知道的還真多。」

　　稍微有些嫉妒。最原甩頭驅散這個想法，再度進入浴室，沒多久便找到了幾個小巧的紙盒包裝，拆開後拿了其中一條，回到王馬的床邊。

　　打開棉條外層的塑膠包裝，最原端詳起這個從未見過的用具。

　　「呃，那個，最原君我自己來就可以了……」見最原遲遲沒有把手上的東西交給他，平時冷靜的王馬也不禁流露出了一絲驚慌，連稱呼都正式了起來。

　　「喔，抱、抱歉……」

　　王馬接過棉條，這才發現一個更尷尬的事態。

　　對方似乎想看他塞進去。

　　灼熱的視線在他身上遊走，更別提他現在可是光著下半身的狀態。

　　「小最原這個悶騷色狼……」用紙巾擦乾淨後面的血液，王馬轉過去，趴著將屁股翹起，他幾乎可以聽到最原加快的心跳與脈搏。

　　嘛，反正他現在也不能做什麼，倒不如說這是給小最原的懲罰。

　　確定位置有對好後，王馬輕輕轉動棉條導管，讓開口的部分探進後穴中，再慢慢地向內推入。

　　導管全沒入裡面之後，王馬伸出食指，像打針一樣緩緩把棉條的小管子朝更深處推，而就在這一刻——

　　最原的右手覆了上來。

　　「王馬君，可以讓我試試看嗎？」

　　……就知道會變成這樣。

　　「可以啊，不過小最原要慢一點喔～」盡力避免被發現他的動搖，王馬將手移開。

　　「啊，記得用手指夾好導管那裡，不要整個都推進去。」

　　「是這樣嗎？」最原試著出力，管子前進了一截。

　　「嗯……」果然讓別人幫忙這種事很奇怪。

　　最原仔細而緩慢的將管子推入，這讓王馬有點不自在，維持翹臀的姿勢向著對方挺羞恥的，不過更微妙的是，他能感覺到棉條在身體裡的移動，之前他都是直接推到底，但最原的做法卻令他渾身燥熱。

　　該不會是故意的吧？

　　轉頭瞄了一眼，可是最原終一臉上完全沒有半分玩味，單純只是不想傷害他而已。

　　這份溫柔可是很殘酷的呢，小最原。

　　突然，棉條擦過了某個點，王馬不禁倒吸一口氣。

　　察覺到了他的不對勁，最原擔心地彎下身，俯在他耳邊問道：

　　「王馬君，哪裡不舒服嗎？還是我弄痛你了……啊。」說到一半，他忽然明白發生了什麼事。

　　「碰到前列腺了嗎？」

　　「……男生的後面可不像女孩子一樣柔軟，會弄到是理所當然的吧？」

　　王馬原本是沒有這個問題的，直到他和最原上了床，而這是被開發後第一次使用棉條。

　　最原沒多說些什麼，默默地把管子繼續推到底，然後根據他的指示將導管抽出。

　　如釋重負的王馬翻身躺在床上，從穴口延伸出的線看起來特別糟糕。

　　不太妙。

　　下面因為剛才的事件已經稍微鼓起，此時更是覺得發熱腫脹。

　　他本來好不容易打消了出手的念頭。

　　一抬眼，王馬看到的便是最原發紅的臉頰以及加粗的喘息，這副光景使得超高校級的總統大人感到愉悅。

　　「果然很想做吧，小最原？」

　　「……嗯。」他知道說謊只會使王馬不高興，遲疑了一陣，還是承認了。

　　「唔——可是我現在的狀況也沒辦法讓小最原做到最後呢……對不起，小最原還是自己解決吧，廁所在那邊。」

　　「欸？」

　　「嘻嘻，騙你的啦，其實我有個好辦法。」從床上撐起身子，王馬跪坐在最原面前替他解開褲頭，套弄了幾下尚未完全挺立的分身。

　　「用這裡幫你，怎麼樣？」最原順著王馬的左手看去，指著的部位正是兩腿之間。

　　「雖然跟插入比還是差了一些，但據說也滿舒服的喔？而且連擴張都免了，不是很方便嗎？」

　　咕咚。

　　最原終一聽得見自己吞口水的聲音。

　　他不是不知道素股，而是這個詞總和風俗業脫離不了關係，他以為他這輩子是不會接觸的了。

　　他做夢也沒想到會碰上男性提出這個建議。

　　沒等他回答，王馬逕自低下頭，舔起最原的性器，從鈴口到囊袋都仔細地潤濕，他情不自禁發出舒服的長嘆。

　　「嘛，還是要有點潤滑才行呢。」小惡魔抬起那雙紫水晶般的雙眼，「小最原也要幫我舔喔，只有你一個人舒服太狡猾了。」

　　於是最原伏下身，張口含住王馬那仍柔軟的部分，他清楚對方敏感的位置，那裡過不久便站了起來。

　　「哈……嗯……」王馬不時漏出的呻吟讓他更加興奮，在一次吸吮後，王馬推著他的頭部示意足夠了。

　　「進來吧，小最原……今天就特別允許你盡情使用邪惡總統白皙柔嫩的大腿☆」再度轉過身，王馬小吉翹起屁股，擺出和方才一樣的姿勢，手指放在腿間做出色情的抽插動作。

　　最原再也管不了自豪的理智，將分身貼在股縫摩擦幾次後，便有些粗魯地插進戀人溫暖的雙腿之間，來回抽送了起來。

　　肉體碰撞的聲響迴盪在原本安靜的房間裡，隨著頻率的增快，起初還遊刃有餘的王馬眼中也泛起了朦朧的水氣。

　　最原的性器不停磨著他的下面，快感自然是少不了的，再加上使用的是後背位，讓他幾乎有了被插入的錯覺。

　　「哈啊……王馬君……喜歡……」

　　「我也……喜歡小最原喔……啊！」突然被用力頂了下，王馬小吉終於沒能控制好在口腔打轉的聲音。

　　「這不是謊言……對吧？」

　　王馬愣了一下，他沒想過最原會擔心這個，而且還是在做愛的時候提出來。

　　「哈……怎麼可能是……」

　　不否認的是，他喜歡說謊，喜歡看到大家因為謊言而感到懷疑、擔憂或憤怒的樣子。

　　可是最原終一卻不會。

　　他只會對他的惡作劇以及謊感到些許動搖，但隨後便冷靜地揭開他的真實目的。

　　或許怪盜的一系列偷竊行為都能解釋成「想被一個能破解所有戲法、他認可的人抓到」，王馬小吉可能也是。

　　當你把心交給認同的那個人後，又何必在這件事上說謊？

　　「哈啊……小最原大概是笨蛋吧……別、別頂那裡、啊……」

　　「是、是，我是笨蛋……」最原又加快了抽插的速度，從身下人的破碎呻吟和顫抖的腰部判斷，他差不多要去了。

　　「畢竟只有笨蛋才會喜歡上口是心非的王馬小吉。」

　　「嗚……哈嗯……啊、啊啊！」

　　腦袋突然一片空白，只剩下絕頂的快感和液體滴落床單的聲音，最原沒停下抽送的動作，持續的刺激使得他又多射出了幾股。

　　最原也受到他的影響似的用力衝撞幾次後於腿間洩出，一時之間王馬的下腹被精液弄得黏糊糊，分不清哪些是誰的。

　　「小最原……」王馬將臉埋進枕頭，不想讓對方看到自己的表情。

　　「嗯？」

　　「最喜歡你了。」

　　最原沒立刻接話，而是爬到戀人身邊的位置，輕撫他的髮絲和側臉。

　　「叫我的名字。」

　　「……終一，喜歡。」看到他微微泛紅的耳尖，最原揚起一抹溫柔的笑。

　　「我也是喔，小吉。」

　　「吶，啾——」王馬將頭偏向最原，閉上眼嘟起嘴，他這才意識到剛剛的體位不太適合接吻。

　　輕輕地把臉湊近，貼上對方略微乾澀的唇瓣，王馬像是對這個平淡的吻感到不滿般撬開了他的齒貝，舌頭和唾液在小小的空間中互相糾纏。

　　一直到兩人都幾近缺氧，才依依不捨的放開彼此，王馬頓時像脫水的魚似的朝枕頭倒回去。

　　大概是真的累了吧。

　　最原撩開他的瀏海，在額頭落下一吻後，一把抱起睡著的小總統朝浴室走去。

　　

　

　　

　　　


End file.
